Marvel Vacation Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ MVGbackground Are you a massive Marvel fan? Do you dream of traveling through the Marvel Cinematic Universe? While you may not be able to visit Avengers Tower in person, you can plan a vacation around the real-world locations where many of your favorite Marvel movies were filmed. Here are 10 locations from all around the MCU to help you create the ultimate super-powered itinerary. 'Marvel Destinations' Midtown Manhattan, New York - The Battle of New York - You won’t find Avengers Tower here, unfortunately, but look near the MetLife building in New York City for the real-world location of Avengers HQ. This is where the epic Battle of New York took place in The Avengers. Stay at the Hilton Times Square when visiting New York City. '' Hell's Kitchen, New York - Daredevil and Jessica Jones - If you’re a fan of Marvel’s Netflix shows, you’ll want to visit the home of the Hell’s Kitchen Heroes: Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and (soon) Iron Fist. ''Stay at the Hilton Times Square when visiting New York City. '' Upstate, New York - New Avengers HQ - Upstate New York is home to the New Avengers Facility, where you might find Captain America training War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Vision. Washington - S.H.I.E.L.D. Overthrown - Located on an island in the Potomac River between D.C. and Virginia, the Triskelion facility served as the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s ground zero of the Hydra uprising. ''Stay at The Capital Hilton when visiting Washington. San Francisco - Ant-Man’s Origin - The City by the Bay is home to Pym Technologies Headquarters, where Scott Lang took up the Ant-Man mantle and stopped Darren Cross from selling the Yellowjacket Suit to Hydra. Stay at the Hilton Union Square when visiting San Francisco. Malibu, CA - Tony Stark’s Mansion - You don’t have to be a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist to visit Malibu, the home of Tony Stark’s cliffside mansion. That is, until it was destroyed by supporters of Aldrich Killian. Stay at the Hilton Woodland when visiting Los Angeles. '' Los Angeles - Agent Carter Goes Hollywood - Agent Peggy Carter gave up New York City for California sunshine in the second season of ABC's Agent Carter. There she reported to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, which has nothing to do with Hollywood talent – it’s actually a front for the SSR’s Los Angeles HQ. ''Stay at the Hilton Woodland when visiting Los Angeles. '' Sante Fe, New Mexico - Thor’s Arrival - Thor, the God of Thunder, made his big-screen arrival just outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico. If you come across any ancient Norse hammers, don’t even bother trying to lift them. ''Stay at the Hilton Santa Fe when visiting Santa Fe. San Juan, Puerto Rico - Inhuman Origin - It may not be a “magical place,” but the Caribbean island of Puerto Rico is every bit as beautiful as Tahiti. Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team traveled here to find an ancient underground city built by the Kree. Little did they know, they’d unleash the Inhumans upon mankind. Willowdale, Virginia - Hulk’s Origin - This picturesque Virginia town is the home of Culver University, where scientists Bruce Banner and Betty Ross were recruited by the United States Armed Forces to develop a top-secret research project that led to the creation of the Hulk. Missouri - Star Lord’s Home - Missouri is the Marvel Cinematic Universe home of Peter Quill, AKA Star Lord, from Guardians of the Galaxy. It’s the place where the half-human Quill was abducted by the Ravagers as a child, before he became a “legendary outlaw.” Where will the Marvel Cinematic Universe travel to next? Watch the trailer for Doctor Strange: Want more pop culture destinations? Check out Wikia's Star Wars Vacation Guide.